


In Which Elara Loses Her Shit

by Nipdippy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female Player Character (Hogwarts Mystery), I Was High When I Wrote This, Parody, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Video Game: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 10:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20424725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nipdippy/pseuds/Nipdippy
Summary: This is my contribution to the hogwarts mystery fandom. It's not a good one, but it's something.





	In Which Elara Loses Her Shit

Elara Fawley was having a bad day.

No, bad would be a serious understatement.

Elara was having one of the worst days of her life, second to the news of her brother's disappearance.

"Don't talk to me, don't talk to me, don't talk to me." She muttered to herself, gracefully rhino stomping her way through the hall, barreling through a couple of arguing gryffindors.

"Oi!" One of them yelled out at her. But could she bothered? Oh no.

She continued her walk/stomp to the great hall where she sat herself next to Rowan at the slytherin table.

Rowan raised an eyebrow at her friend but otherwise did nothing and went back to her book, waiting for Elara's inevitable meltdown.

Elara shut her eyes in frustration, tapping her nails on the table.

Rowan started the countdown.

'3, 2, 1-'

"CAN YOU BELIEVE HIM?!"

Rowan sighed, marking her place. Good thing growing up on a tree farm gave her the patience of a saint. By the way did you know she grew up on a tree farm?

"Who was it this time?"

Elara groaned "Talbott bloody Winger, who else? He's treating me like a day old giant sandwich, it's like he's completely forgotten about our long romantic history-"

"You've gone on one date."

"One magical date, under the stars."

"Tonks and Charlie crashed the date, you walked back in complete silence, you played exploding snap where he was injured-"

"Under the STARS Rowan. The STARS"

Rowan sighed pinching the space between her eyes. "Okay, so one half awkward, half magical date. Still not sure that counts as a long romantic history."

Elara groaned lying her face in her arm on the table. "I'm stuck Rowan. Completely stuck. I like him so much that my heart feels like it's going to beat out of my chest everytime I see him."

"That's completely normal."

"He's all I can ever think about."

"A lot of people are in your position."

"And sometimes my torso just completely disappears and I'm stuck, a floating head, in a sea of darkness."

"That's absolutely- wait what?!" Rowan exclaimed.

Elara sighed looking up. "I just…what am I going to do?"

"Perhaps send an email to-"

Elara cut her off "About Talbott."

"Oh, so we're just going to…alright. Have you tried, I dunno, talking to him about how you feel?"

Elara sputtered "talk about my feelings? To Talbott? What is this? Some sort of nonsense world?"

Rowan looked over at the camera.

"Elle. Your my best friend."

Elara snorted

"Good because for a second there you really had me believing Merula was-"

"But you can be really dense."

"Hey!"

"And overdramatic."

"Wha-"

"And you know, it wouldn't kill you to pick up a book every now and then, how you managed to get all O's I'll never understand."

"You definitely won't now-"

Rowan cut her off "My point IS, what's stopping you."

Elara sighed.

"Well, the devs for one thing. They've yet to release a quest where any sort of relationship can be confirmed. Honestly I wouldn't even be in this position if it weren't for them."

"Elle-"

"Though to be fair I wouldn't exist without them either. Which is pretty terrifying when you think about it…"

"Salazar help me-"

"And on top of that, I'm terrified. Terrified he doesn't feel as strongly as me. That he's been put off from dating forever all because I didn't know he hated tea and because I'm rubbish at talking."

Rowan smiled. "There, was that so hard?"

Elara sighed. "Guess not. To you at least. I don't think I could ever tell Talbott any of that though.

"Ahem."

Elara froze. Dear merlin no.

"Elara?"

Where was Ismelda with the killing curse when you needed her?

Elara slowly turned her head to see none other than the man of the hour, Talbott himself, shuffling awkwardly behind her.

"Talbott. How uhm, how have you been?"

He scratched the back of his head. "Good, do you think we could talk now?"

"Now? As in now?"

Rowan rolled her eyes whilst shaking her head, picking up her book she left the two lovebirds to come to terms with their own feelings. She'd had enough of this for one day.

Back down in the slytherin girl's dorm she opened her book to finish where she left off. Only to realize she had been 8 words away from the end.

The frustratingly awful…

"To be continued."


End file.
